


Sweet Times

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Parent AU, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have an adopted daughter name Michaella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Times

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr where it said something like Phil nicknaming/calling his daughter "Little Lion." I thought it was cute so I got inspired to write this. Another thing; I love Parent!Phan, I live Parent!Phan, and I breathe Parent!Phan. Yeah. Enjooooyy! 
> 
> \- Emi xoxo

It was 9:32 am. The sun shone through their open curtained window so when Dan opened his eyes, he immediately covered them.

"God so bright.." He muttered and out came a yawn. He turned his neck slightly to read the time on their bedside clock. Dan let out a small groan, "Early... and bright…"

Carefully and making sure not to wake Phil up, who's hugging him by the waist and burying his head in Dan's shoulders, he moved a bit and went back to sleep.

Approximately five minutes later, their adopted daughter, which they named Michaella - Phil's choice - slowly peeked her head in her parents' bedroom. As soon as she saw the two lumps on the surface, didn't even bother realizing they were asleep, Michaella ran in their room and yelled suddenly in her high pitched voice.

"Daddy!! Papa!! Wake up, it's time to wake up!"

Hearing the loud noises, Dan's eyes shot open and got up, looking around the room alerted. Once he heard giggling and saw a face he recognized in front of him, Dan chuckled.

"Oh Mikki, it's just you." He said as he picked the little girl up and set her on his lap. "You scared Daddy." Dan brushed her brunette bangs to the side and admired the features on her face.

Despite being adopted, she adapted some of their traits. Dan's dimples, Phil's eyes color, both of their hair colors mixed, Phil's happy personality, and Dan's often sarcastic tone. Both of them treasure her so much.

"I did a good job didn't I? In scaring you?" She happily asked. Her bright ocean eyes beamed and expressed so much happiness within it.

Before Dan answered, there was a voice, "You sure did sweetheart."

He identified it quickly, "Shut up Phil."

Phil laughed as he sat up. "Morning Bear." He kissed Dan on the cheek. "How's my hubby doing?"

"Good morning and fine." Dan replied with a smile.

Phil returned the smile and kissed him again, "Glad to hear." He then looked at Michaella, "Morning to you too Little Lion."

"Morning Papa! You and Daddy were doing the kissy thing! Except it wasn't on the lips this time." Michaella said which made them blushed pink.

Dan ruffled Michaella's hair. "Don't look."

Michaella giggled then crawled onto Phil's lap. She looked up at him, "Papa, let's go eat breakfast."

Phil looked at the clock. "It's almost 10… Alright let's head downstairs. What do you want for breakfast?" He asked Michaella as Dan got out of the bed and stretched his arms.

"Pancakes!"

×××××

"Michaella?" Phil said in a worried voice as he was searching for her everywhere; in their room, kitchen, living room, but she was no where to be seen. "Little Lion where are you?" His tone became more concerned everytime he called out.

After eating breakfast they immediately went to play hide and seek under Michaella's request. Dan played earlier but had to stop in the second round because of work he had to do.

Hearing no response, Phil was left sighing then asked for his husband for help who was casually sitting on the couch, working on accountant things on his laptop.

"Dan, have you seen our daughter?" He asked, peeking his head through the door, eyes fixated on him.

Dan stopped typing and looked up at Phil, "Did you check our room, love? She may be hiding in the closet or behind the curtains."

Phil's eyes widened a bit, "Oh I didn't thought of that before." He muttered. He walked towards the couch and leaned over to peck Dan on the cheek.

"Thanks baby. Don't push yourself okay?" He reminded him. "You DID went to sleep really late and it was the unusual late rather than 'browsing the Internet for hours' late."

After deciding to adopt a child together, of course a year later they got married, both Dan and Phil's life have been difficult but with each of their support and help from their YouTube friends, they were able to pull through.

It wasn't so bad either. Michaella's a sweet girl who always smiled and wanted to light up someone's day when they're down. Meaning whenever Dan had an existential crisis, he still did, with double the assistant it made his life easier.

"I won't." With an exhausted smile, Dan replied. He rubbed his eyes and let out a small yawn. "Now go to her."

Phil couldn't help but smile at Dan. "Alright." Nodded, he said before exiting the room and heading upstairs to their's.

Once he entered the room, Phil called out to her, "Little Lion?" There was nothing but silence in return. "Michaella?" Again he called out, using her real name, but this time he walked towards the middle of the room. His eyes scanned the place to look for her. Still silent.

In front of him sat Dan and Phil's bed; king sized with a detachable embroidered bedskirts to which Phil liked it keep it on, waterproof memory foam mattress pad, of course a bedsheet with the gradient blue to black, along with a duvet that matched the bedsheets except it has a rectangular plaid pattern, and approximately four pillows laid on top of it.

Right next to the bed stood an average looking wooden drawer that had a lamp with a teardrop base on it - it managed to illuminate the whole room once it became dark - and two framed pictures; one being the day of the wedding when they kissed and the other with Dan hugging their adopted daughter from behind as they both smile brightly at the camera.

Phil sauntered to the drawers and carefully reached his hand out towards the picture with Dan only on it. He had a look of reminiscent.

Phil recalled that day.

Before, Dan had always wanted a child but he showed it discreetly. Like that day he held Baby Glitter in his arms. When people were around, he was normal but when he was alone, he looked at her sleepy face with sad eyes yet put a smile on. Same thing happened with the day they went to Zoe's Birthday Party.

Phil noticed but didn't mentioned it until their wedding. They were cuddling on their bed, watching a movie, when Phil brought it up at a good moment. With a surprised look on Dan's face, he looked up at Phil and immediately kissed him. They both agreed to have a child in a year later since they just got married and wanted to settled in first.

When they went to the adopted center and finally got to see their child, she was ecstatic. She ran towards them, yelling "Daddy! Papa!" over and over again.

Just as he held the frame up, he heard giggling noises.

"Little Lion?" Phil said. The giggling stopped.

He turned his body around and saw shadows behind the curtains. _Huh, she was there. Who knew._

Carefully, with subtle movements, Phil tip toed there. He grabbed the floral curtains and waited seconds until he yanked it open, revealing a girl that had her mouth covered and face flushed pink.

"There you are!" Phil blithely said with a hint of relievement behind his words.

Michaella giggled. "Papa!", she happily said as she reached her arms out. Phil leaned down and picked her up.

"I've been looking for you. You had me worried young lady." Phil said with a stern voice nevertheless a playful one.

She giggled again, "Sorry."

Phil's lips perked up into a small smile. "Okay, let's go downstairs."

Michaella nodded cheerfully.

×××××

Over the past hours, the three of them spent time as a family. They watched over five movies - though the majority of them they already seen, played video games - most of the time Dan and Phil just watching Michaella play and them pitching in, cooked cupcakes - their kitchen and faces were a mess, and went out for a walk - appreciated the outside world.

Now it was night time and they decided to go out to eat dinner so the three got ready.

"Dan!!" Phil yelled. "Are you ready yet?" He asked as he fixed Michaella's pink dress and helped put a jacket on her.

"I'm almost done! Gimme a sec." Dan replied with an equal yelling voice.

Dan looked at the mirror one more time and made sure everything was fine. He wore his signature look with everything dark. Charcoal shirt, leather jacket on, black skinny jeans, and since it was cold out he wore a gray scarf that Phil gave him. After fixing his hair, he finally went downstairs.

Hearing footsteps coming down the staircase, Phil glanced up and a smile grew, "There's the love of my life."

Dan scoffed. "Stop." As soon as Phil stood up, he kissed him.

Michaella's eyes widened, "Daddy and Papa are kissing again! Oh this time on the lips!" She giggled while covering her hands.

They pulled away, embarassed. But when they looked at each other, seeing their faces red, they bursted into laughter.

×××××

"That was good wasn't it?" Phil asked as he opened the door to their home.

"Yeah it was" Dan replied.

The restaurant they went to was one that wasn't too fancy but more of those family restaurants. Dan was the one to order their foods while Phil and Michaella found seats, which was near the window that was close to the counters. They got their food and ate.

Michaella was really excited, as always. She ate her food happily though because of being jumpy all the time, bits of food got everywhere.

The family took half and hour out; eating then walking around. Due to the walking around, and the fact they parked the car someplace far from the restaurant, Michaella tired out.

"Did you like the food Mikki?" Dan asked Michaella, who he's holding, but she just nodded as she rubbed her eyes.

Phil reached his hand out and ruffled her hair. "It's time for bed." He whispered.

"I'll put her to bed." Dan began to walk up the stairs when Phil stopped him.

"No Dan, I'll do it." Phil offered and gently grabbed the little girl. "You get some rest."

Dan gave him a look and was going to protest but gave in. "Alright. Then I'll see you up." He said as he pecked Phil on the cheek. "Don't take too long."

Phil nodded as Dan walked up the stairs to their room. He caressed Michaella's back and gently rubbed it while saying _shhh_.

×××××

Phil pushed the door open slightly as he tip toed in. He sat down on the bed's edge and grabbed the duvet, going under and wrapping his arms around Dan's waist. He pulled him close and with his eyes closed, he buried his face in the crook of Dan's neck like he always do.

"Is she asleep?" Dan asked in a small low to whisper voice.

Phil nodded then chuckled. "She told me to tell you she said good night."

Dan giggled, "That's cute."

"Yeah." There was moments of silence then Phil spoke again, "She's truly beautiful Dan."

Dan nodded in agreement.

Seconds later he grabbed Phil's wrists and pulled it away. Phil was going to say something when he turned around and kissed Phil.

Phil smiled as he kissed back, his arms around his waist and Dan's hands cupping Phil's cheeks.

They finished the kiss and pulled away. Even if it was dark, the light from the moon shone in their room, exposing the faces of the two and how they're staring lovingly at each other.

Dan closed his eyes as their foreheads touched. His hand managed to find Phil's and they intertwined fingers.

"I'll go to sleep now." Dan said.

"Okay." Phil replied. "Good night."

"Night."


End file.
